Sakura Mizuki Harlaown
|tcolourcode = #7FFFD4}}Sakura Mizuki Harlaown(さくら美月ハラオウン) is one of StarMiya's original characters and also the first one. She was originally a high ranked aikatsu idol under the moonlight office agency. Personality Sakura is a gentle and mature individual who is constantly putting others before herself, which always lands her in trouble with her friends and family. Sakura hates violence despite the fact she is trained in most weapons and martial arts. Sakura is also quite outgoing and loves to have fun, she's often teasing those close to her but is always careful not to push them too far. Sakura has an intense love for music and dance, she had a natural talent for both and was composing and choreographing her own material from a young age. She also dislikes formalities. Sakura is bisexual like her best-friend Miyuki, however she is an incredibly private person and lets people make their own assumptions about her sexuality. She hates public displays of affection towards her and becomes embarrassed by them pretty easily. Appearance Sakura has platinum blonde waist-length hair with ringlets on end and her bangs, worn in a style that changes daily. Her crystal blue eyes accent her fair complexion. She has the appearance of an adult rather than a teenager, so people often think she's older than she is. When she was younger Sakura was very short for her age, often been compared to a 7-year-old which always annoyed her Backround Sakura was adopted when she was a baby due to the fact that her grandfather did not want her to exist. She got on well with her adoptive family and she has never thought of her birth family as family, as she feels like they abandoned her. Her birth mother gave her live to protect sakura when she was 9-years old. Due to her birth family being considered somewhat royalty, she has a massive inheritance which she doesn't really care about. She is the top of her class in both academics and practical lessons. However, the only lessons you will find her in are the practical lessons. The rest of the time shes usually designing, choreographing, writing new music or doing some idol related work. Aura Her aura consists of cherry blossoms, roses and petals from those flowers blooming around her. With Rainbow colored feathers cascading down around her. Courses *Designing *Music *Acting Coords *Sky Rose Princess Coord (Unit coord) *Melody Sky Coord(Unit coord) *Star Princess Coord (Premium Rare Coord) Relatives *'Fate T Harlaown' - Sakura has an extremely close relationship with her adoptive sister. Despite the fact she rarely ever sees her. Fate often worries about Sakuras' health especially since Sakura quit the special forces the family is apart of. *'Lindy Harlaown' - is Sakuras' adoptive mother, the two have a close relationship. Like Fate, she often worries about Sakuras' health. Relationships Miyuki Hanazaki - Is one of Sakura's best friends, while Miyuki knows her limits with Sakura she can still make her mad by teasing Kotomi.Miyuki and Sakura have a close relationship but she isn't good at comforting sakura when she's down so is often spending her time looking for Sakura, as Sakura tends to hide from her so she is able to deal with her depressions without Miyuki making her feel worse. Kotomi Midori - is one of Sakura's best friends, despite being the quiet one in the group, she is the best one at comforting sakura when is down, however, unless she's not with Miyuki, she finds it hard to do so, because of Miyuki's ability to make Sakura feel worse without meaning to. Etymology ハラオウン (Harlaown) there is no actual translation for harlaown 美月 (Mizuki) 美 - means beauty while 月 - means moon さくら (sakura) means cherry blossom Most of her name can be translated to beautiful cherry blossom moon. Trivia *She started designing her own clothes at the age of 10, but struggles designing premium rare coords. *She started learning music at the age of 3 and now composes her own songs. *She started learning dance at the age of 5 and now choreographs her own dances to the songs she writes. *She has perfect pitch, but often sings out of tune especially around people she doesn't know (like in class) sometimes to the point that people think she's tone-deaf. *She is terrified of spiders. *Her Idol Nickname is the Mysterious Devil. Gallery Sakura-Mizuki-Harlaown.png Sakura.png Mizuki WIP2.png 8b5fd7ba-fd1a-49fc-99b2-abce9506c788.jpg 979de1a5-e22d-465a-9f07-e79bdda2ac62.jpg 36364b64-af48-450e-84f5-23bf0956c63e.jpg E866d5e1-b23b-4d58-9d48-c487033aaa7d.jpg D0e657b1-f91e-4862-bf31-35c44acf6598.jpg 78f5e423-126f-446c-832d-1ce20524ea93.jpg SakuraTrue (1).png MIYAHANA_BEST_TEAM.jpg Category:User:StarMiya Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:Sweet☆Melody